


Stuck

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Matt and Maxie find themselves stuck in an interesting situation
Relationships: None





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Stuck  
Characters: Matt/Maxie  
Pairing: Matt/Maxie (M&M)  
Rating/Warning: R. AU, Het, Mild Language.  
Summary: Matt and Maxie find themselves stuck in an interesting situation.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Matt and Maxie or Kirsten and Jason.  
Words: 355 without title and ending.

*Stuck*

She couldn't believe that this was happening. Things like this _never_ happened to her; never. She was Maxie Jones, for crying out loud! Sighing softly, Maxie looked at Matt who was sitting on the toilet in a blue towel that matched her own. She couldn't believe that Matt would walk around Mac's house with no clothes on!

They wouldn't be in this position if Matt would have been dressed when he had decided to brush his teeth, which he should have done earlier instead of trying to brush them when she had specifically called the bathroom to take a shower.

Mac was going to kill them if he came home and found them locked in the bathroom together; both of them practically naked except for their towels. "I hate you, you know that, right?" Maxie asked as she wrapped the towel tighter around her body.

Matt only grinned and replied, "Keep talking, I like a challenge." Moments later he got up and walked over to Maxie who moved away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maxie demanded as Matt moved closer to her, invading her personal space.

"I'm only doing what we both want," Matt said before he backed Maxie into the wall and leaned in to kiss that mouth he had been dreaming about all week.

Before either of them knew it, the kiss was over and Matt was pulling away all too soon for Maxie's liking. However, when Matt pulled back, Maxie slapped him and pushed him out of her way before she walked back over to the door and pulled on the handle with all her might.

The door finally unlocked and swung open and Maxie turned and headed for her room, leaving Matt smirking as he watched the blonde leave. One thing was for sure, if Matt had to be stuck anywhere with anyone ever again he definitely wanted it to be Maxie.

The things she did to him. Damn! Surely any man who had ever let Maxie go was an idiot and Matt was going to take every opportunity to let Maxie know that he wanted her; for keeps.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
